


Have You Seen My Social Cool?

by victoriousscarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you seen the—” Neville started to ask, coming around the corner and stopping. “Oh.”</p><p>Harry startled, slamming the book shut. “The what?” he asked, color high on his cheeks and Neville tilted his head to get a better look at the cover, even as Harry tried to hide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Seen My Social Cool?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsughi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsughi/gifts).



> For a prompt on tumblr from Tsughi for a line of dialogue: "Hey, have you seen the...? Oh." 
> 
> Harry and Neville are my social awkward embarrassed babes OTP

“Have you seen the—” Neville started to ask, coming around the corner and stopping. “Oh.”

Harry startled, slamming the book shut. “The what?” he asked, color high on his cheeks and Neville tilted his head to get a better look at the cover, even as Harry tried to hide it.

“Is that… a romance novel about the second war?” he asked as fast as Harry said, “No.”

For a moment they stared at each other. “What were you looking for?” Harry asked finally.

“Oh,” Neville started and lunged, grabbing the book as Harry flailed, almost toppling the chair he was sitting in over.

“That’s mine,” he protested. “I mean, it’s not mine. I didn’t buy it. I’m borrowing it. I mean, I didn’t ask for it, it was more shoved at my chest by Ginny because she thought it was hi-fucking-larious, and and, so it’s not really mine but it’s not your business either!”

Neville meanwhile was staring at the cover. “Is this a romance about  _us_?” he asked.

“Well, a fictionalized us,” Harry said, shifting as Neville gaped at the cover. He knew it was  _supposed_  to him because they were standing over a decapitated snake and the blond on the cover was holding the sword of Gryffindor. However, the somewhat more swooning brunette looked nothing like Harry either, except the scar and glasses.

“Okay, but weren’t you actually the hero?” he said. His eyes flickered up when Harry replied with silence. “What? You were.”

“We both were,” Harry said, too firmly.

“Right, okay,” Neville said, brushing off the argument. “But you certainly weren’t  _swooning_  over me either. I mean,” he was greeted with an almost angry silence. “Not… physically at least?”

“Sure,” Harry said. “Can I have my book back?”  
Neville drew the book over his head, out of Harry’s reach. “I thought it wasn’t really your book?”

“Come on, Neville,” Harry said. “What were you looking for originally anyway?”

Neville paused, the book held over his head still and Harry staring at him. “I forgot,” he said. “Probably something silly anyway. So. Were you enjoying the book?”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “It’s fiction. Sure. It’s a nice story.”

“Were you swooning over me in seventh year?” Neville asked.

“Well, fifth technically,” Harry said and paled when he realized what he said. They stared in silence at each other. “You can forget I said that.”

“You know,” Neville said, and his voice sounded funny. “I might try giving the book a read too.”

“I’d really like it back,” Harry said, a shade frantic, like he wanted to bolt out of the room and forget the whole conversation had happened.

“I sorta want the pointers now, though,” Neville said and they both froze in embarrassment again.

“Really?” Harry asked after a beat.

“Well, the cover’s wrong anyway,” Neville said, flushing. “There should be mutual swooning, you know?”

“Actually, I didn’t,” Harry said and they stared at each other. “Okay. You can give it a read if you want.”

“Have you finished it yet?” Neville asked and Harry ducked his head to hide his reddening cheeks. “Oh,” Neville said, a whole new world opening up in front of him. “Okay then.”

Harry’s eyes flickered up again, and he offered Neville a hesitant smile.


End file.
